


[podfic] It Came From Planet Birthday

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Sylvain's birthday has always been bittersweet, so Felix decides to do something for him.A podfic for "It Came From Planet Birthday."  Happy birthday, Joey!  Thank you for writing such a fun fic!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] It Came From Planet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Came from Planet Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594151) by [indevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan). 



> Happy birthday, Joey! I wanted to show my appreciation for one of your fics! I hope this spreads some Cookie Puss love to you and to anyone who listens!

  



End file.
